


it almost bothers her;

by bloodynargles



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Like, NSFW, Patch 2.4: Dreams Of Ice, Unrequited Love, a fic, angsty au ra bard is sad that thancred is a hoe so fucks every available hot dude in coerthas, i guess, theres no escaping it, this is soft core, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: It almost bothers her. The absent murmurs of poetical words of beauty aimed at someone else, anyone else. The times she would lug herself through the doors into the place she had so fondly come to call home only to see him worming his way into some other woman's bed.





	it almost bothers her;

**Author's Note:**

> this goes from angst to like???  
> fck thancred??? real quick???  
> lmao arcadia whats goin on w u

It almost bothers her. The absent murmurs of poetical words of beauty aimed at someone else, anyone else. The times she would lug herself through the doors into the place she had so fondly come to call home only to see him worming his way into some other woman's bed. Deeds of the day heavy on her shoulders but the crushing weight of an admiration unrequited takes her breath as she swallows her plight and forces herself to pass the sight that pains her so.

It almost bothers her. The crippling sense of need to risk her life further to bring him home, the oft feeling of dread that took her at the thought of leaving him there. Gratitude given and received, it is enough to carry her through the days that follow. Maybe she yearns too much for that which she knows does not feel the same for her. Perhaps the want of a warm, white haired body to lay beside during the nights in which her memories take control of her dreams is unrealistic. Unreasonable.

Selfish. _Stupid_ whore.

The droplets that wet her pillow at night are the only witnesses to the shaking breaths and the silent prayers that pass her lips when all is said and done.

 

She's met men like Haurchefant before, bold and clever, forthright and honest. What's left of the beating thing 'neath her breast almost lets him take what is left. Worst, is that she is not sure if her intentions sit with spite or loneliness. Her time before Gridania comes to mind as she wanders off into the snow to do his bidding, the memories taking her breath faster than the cold ever aught to.

When she returns with news on her frozen lips, his eyes betray him moreso than her starved heart does her head when the veiled offer of an occupied bed comes through hushed words.

He takes her with a firm grip placed upon her hips, calloused hands tracing her scales as her own tug at fistfuls of his hair. When she closes her eyes she prays her mouth naught betray her as her mind conjures images of a white haired rogue claiming her instead.

 

The day upon they meet again her blood runs hot with guilt as he exclaims how he had want to fight beside her. Breath scalding her skin that night as he worships every needy part of her, promising how much he had want to lay with her once more.

How he could naught bare the thought she be struck down by a woman of ice, lest he be there to protect the woman he.. Needed.. So..

 

Ser Aymeric holds her prisoner against the cool stone wall, using his weight to pin her there and she almost reveals her intentions to him. Guide his hand between her thighs; press it against her warmth and let him use her to please himself.

Willing to risk it all to have his name spill from her swollen lips unceremoniously as he pounds her from behind, preying ears of her Lord with his hand coiled around himself as he listens to her cry for another man. How she wishes to have them both, but knows that neither would willingly share their own personal warrior of light. The thoughts that once plagued her of another far from her mind as she reaches her peak, nails scratching against the rough stone that swallows her moans and whimpers. Fingers dig into her behind and she longs for the lashings that had once graced it before, the pain only serving to deliver her closer and closer, 'til all was lost and he buries his seed deep within.

Her Lord is none too gentle later when he binds her to his bedpost and uses his charms to demand her sworn allegiance. He takes and takes and refuses release and she relishes the suffering which she bequeaths upon him as she writhes and begs on top of his silken sheets.

The promises of faith that fall from her lips are lies and he knows it, but he swallows them greedily like a man starved. Her Lord is a warm bed in a blizzard and she almost regrets the feeling that blossoms within her at the sight of the man she thought no longer held power over her heart.

 

His eyes wander past her, seeking the attention of another and it..  _almost_ bothers her.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so


End file.
